<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>250 Words of Zutara Sexual Tension: A Drabble Collection by PTwritesmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531712">250 Words of Zutara Sexual Tension: A Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore'>PTwritesmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bending (Avatar), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, Zutara, Zutara Fluff Exchange 2020, Zutara Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara stan? Sexual tension fan? Get in loser, we're writing 250 words or less per each tension filled scene. Welcome to a collection of little tense moments between Zuko and Katara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Your Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It has special properties, so I’ve been saving it for something important. I don’t know if it would work, but...” her trailing voice echoed in the glowing cave as the petite girl reached up to touch his cheek. Her ocean eyes bore into him, curious, timid, and kind. Zuko soaked in her face, savouring each aspect of it like a starving man would a meal. His eyes landed on the pink dusting of her cheeks just as the wall behind them exploded. Zuko fought the urge to bend down and kiss her before they had to go, the first person who’d touched his scar in years, the first person to call him important since his banishment other than Uncle.</p><p>Zuko shot up with a start, leaving sleep behind like an eel hound jetting from shore. Freeing his hand from the twist of his blankets, he tenderly lifted his hand to the spot her’s had just been. He could still feel her curved palm on his cheek, the soft pads of her fingers brushing his scar, but the warmth radiating from her hand was gone. </p><p>He groaned and flopped back on his bed. It’d been a week since the catacombs, since joining Azula, and each night he’d had the same dream. The water tribe girl was haunting him like a stubborn apparition. “Family. Duty. Honor,” he mentally repeated as he tried to shove her from his mind. But still he whispered “Katara,” into the darkness, his voice hoarse with regretful longing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Are Boiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara knew Zuko normally woke up earlier than everyone else, forcing Aang to start training at sunrise. But she didn’t know just how early until she snuck back from her secret moonlight bending practice. When she returned to the Western Air Temple atrium just before twilight kissed the sky, the glow of a small fire caught her eye. A dark figure sat next to it, causing her to freeze. Upon recognizing it was Zuko, she snuck closer and hid behind a column to watch him. Someone had to - she felt like the only one who remembered he was untrustworthy. </p><p>Still as a statue, save for his chest falling and rising in deep breaths, Zuko monitored the boiling teapot. She watched his hands as they gingerly grabbed the ceramic pot, realizing that she’d only ever watched him wield them as dangerous weapons. This delicate ritual was clearly familiar, as Zuko didn’t have to look at the cup clasped in his long fingers before tipping the pot.</p><p>“Will you join me or are you just enjoying the show?” His hoarse voice interrupted her thoughts, forcing her gaze from his hands. His face was set in indifference, but she could see his amber eyes dancing with amusement in the fire light. </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just making sure you aren’t plotting to kill us in our sleep,” Katara spat out, striding past him towards her room. She fought the urge to steal one last glimpse of him before she turned into her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Warmth Of The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko set the empty tray behind him as he took his seat in the circle around the fire. Despite the openness of the temple, their nightly dinners here were cozy. He absently wondered if all meals were meant to be so comfortable as he shifted closer to the fire, zoning out Sokka’s voice as the boy boasted about the Southern Water Tribe forces. The ease he felt with this group was something he’d never experienced before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, most of the group. Katara’s icy disposition was all too familiar to Zuko. No matter how close to the fire, her cold attitude towards Zuko wouldn’t melt. As the others began to trust him, she froze him out. Zuko found himself watching her more often, trying to figure out why she hated him so much. He’d glance from behind his cup while she cooked and sneak looks during daily training, but he especially relished nightly dinners around the fire. In the darkness, with the group distracted, he could really observe her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight the flames danced across her face, her laughter echoing off the high ceilings following Toph’s joke about Sokka. A desire bubbled up wishing to see that warmth when she looked at him. As soon as it did, he realized he wasn’t the only one watching her. Next to her, the Avatar watched her every movement, gray eyes burning like the fire between them. Zuko's gut wrenched and he looked back into the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I care?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed in his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Packed Like Hermit-Sardines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the game Sardines, in which one person (it) hides and each person who finds them hides with them. Last person to find them is the hider (it) next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara ran down another corridor, opening each door as she hunted the traitor. Zuko would always be the traitor to Katara, no matter how quickly the others forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight he was it in their game of hermit-sardines, hiding until everyone found him one by one. As Aang’s giggle echoed nearby, Katara heard a sharp exhale as she turned the corner. She froze, slowly turning her head towards the sound, eyeing the cabinet at the end of the hall. She snuck towards it, quietly opening one of the wooden doors. Zuko’s dejected face was the first thing she saw. An otherwise empty cabinet was the second. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, alone with the traitor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you find me so fast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Toph not find you yet? Move,” Karata hissed, shoving the boy aside and climbing in. As she shut them into the darkness, she became aware of how close they were. Shoulders touching, the pair stood in silence as the minutes ticked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, quick! Twinkletoes is right behind me,” Toph whispered as she pushed Katara. Zuko grabbed her before she fell, his firm grasp on her waist. As she steadied, he quickly dropped his hands, but Katara stayed pressed into his warm chest as more people climbed into the cabinet. Katara could feel Zuko’s hot breath on her neck, a new feeling bubbling up in her chest like a fire in the darkness of the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t find a bigger spot to hide?” Katara muttered as Toph giggled behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attack At The Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they flew quickly away from the warships, Zuko replayed the fight in his mind. Slowly he started to focus on one moment, when they realized they’d been ambushed. Out of the corner of his eye the rocks above started to fall, with the petite waterbender standing below them. Without thinking, he launched himself towards Katara, grabbing her waist and rolling her to safety. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Her irritation was clear. </p><p>“Keeping rocks from crushing you.” Zuko felt anger rising in his chest. He didn’t expect Katara to be grateful, but why be rude about saving her life?  This girl was a mystery - an impossible, frustrating one. </p><p>"Okay, I’m not crushed. You can get off me<em> now.” </em>He jumped back quickly and released her, embarrassed that he hadn’t realized he was still holding her. </p><p>Now he eyed the girl, who was lost in her own thoughts. The wind whipped her dark locks, wild and free, as her ocean eyes studied the skyline. He thought about the way her small form felt in her arms, warm and soft for the moment he held her. But Katara’s irritation, her ungratefulness tainted the moment for him. Instead, he thought of their next contact, when she actually helped him. The moment they touched, he’d felt an electricity jolt through him. Sure, it could’ve been the rush of free falling or surviving his psychopath sister. But her soft hand sliding into his and pulling him to safety was the greatest thrill of the day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my characters, etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>